


Draco Can't Help He's Hot

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Here I drew Draco Malfoy with sexy hair and sunglasses. Draco Malfoy is mad hot and needed to be drawn that way. Yeah, he looks a little womanly, effeminate, metrosexual, whatever. I don’t care, this is the kind of guy *I* find hot/sexy and that is what matters. ;PI would like to thank GQ Magazine for having hawt and sexy male models for me to look at that inspired this piece.As you can see, this is pencil , and, I don't do this often. As we all know, scanners RAPE art, and so this had a LOT more shading (particularly in the hair region) but that didn’t show up. Oh, also, his lips were Not that dark in the sketch. Somehow the scan made his lips darker and his hair lighter. That baffled me.I know his shoulders look wide, but that was just me colouring/shading them in, not really caring since my focus was his face. His shoulders just sort’a dropped off and I was like, meh.





	Draco Can't Help He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
